


New Adventure

by msninabonita4



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Freebirth, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msninabonita4/pseuds/msninabonita4
Summary: Arya returns from her adventure out west. Her first and only stop, Gendry and Storm's End. She reunites with him and returns with an unexpected surprise.





	1. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reunites with Gendry at Storm's End after her journey out west. She returns with an unexpected surprise.

Six months. That’s how long it’s been since Arya Stark had killed the Night King. It’s felt longer than that, but time seemed to stand still after that one night changed her life forever. Little did she know at the time it would change her in more ways than one. She remembers the fateful day when she had chosen life for herself. Sandor Clegane had helped her realize that life was for living. She decided that in order to heal herself of all the trauma she had been through since she was a young teenager, she needed to be alone. She needed to see what was west of Westeros, if there was anything at all. The idea excited her at the time, but she didn’t realize what the repercussions would be. Her journey had been transformative and she attained the healing that she both wanted and needed. She also discovered something else along the way.

Now she was riding up to Storm’s End, a place she didn’t think she’d be so soon, but here she was. She couldn’t help the butterflies that crept in to her stomach as she approached the gate. A guard called to her.

“What business have you got here?”

Arya smirked. “I need to see Lord Baratheon. It’s rather important.” She waited a few moments and the gates opened for her.

Arya gingerly got off her horse and was greeted by none other than Ser Davos Seaworth. “Ser Davos. It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you, my lady.” Davos said smiling and looking her up and down.

“Just Arya, please.”

“Very well. Does he know?”

“No and please don’t tell him.”

“I won’t. If you’ll follow me.” Davos continued into the castle, through the great hall and a corridor and in to the lord’s personal study. “I figured you’d like a more private space. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Thank you, Ser Davos.”  


“You’re welcome. Congratulations.”

Arya gave a small smile as Lord Davos left the room. Arya looked down at her stomach, now rounded with child. Not too large just yet, but obvious enough. The babe moved within her, as if it sensed her nervousness. Arya stroked her belly at the movement. “I don’t know how he’ll react either, little one.” She went and looked out the window directly behind her. It had stopped raining and the sun was starting to peek through the clouds. Arya took that as a good sign.

She heard a slight knock on the door then heard it open. She could hear his familiar footsteps and smiled at the thought. She heard the door close behind him. Several seconds passed before he spoke. She kept her back turned to him.

“Arya?” Gendry’s voice breathed her name like the first time they had made love all those months ago. His voice filled with both surprise and awe.

Arya gave a smile that warmed her heart, but stayed turned away from him.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Well, I don’t know many women and you’re the only one who’s that short. And I just knew when Davos told me it was someone important and to come immediately. He also took you here instead of the great hall, so.” His voice started to trail off. 

Arya gave a slight chuckle. “Stupid bull. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too. More than you would know.”

“If it’s as much as I’ve missed you then I have an idea.” Arya breathed in sharply. “Please don’t freak out.”

Gendry chuckled. “Why would I freak out, what are you talking about?” Before he finished his sentence, Arya turned around and met Gendry’s face for the first time in months. He looked the same. Perhaps a little more tired. He wore his new clothes, similar to the ones he wore in King’s Landing. She admitted that he looked handsome, but she couldn’t help but miss his simple clothing of when he worked at the forge. “You look great, being a lord suits you.”

Gendry’s eyes widened as she turned to face him. She was pregnant. Her stomach stuck straight out in front of her, low and quite round.

“You—You’re— You’re--” Gendry stammered, his eyes wider than they had ever been. The wrinkles in his forehead increasing.  


“Pregnant?” Arya smirked at his dumbfounded expression. “Yes.” She settled her hands under her stomach.

“But, but how?” His eyes were still wide and the shocked expression hadn’t left his face.

“Six months ago, in a store room at Winterfell. We thought death was coming for us all. I killed the Night King while new life was taking root inside me. Poetic, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. What about your journey? Didn’t you head west?” His eyes had softened and his face had returned to normal, mostly.

“I did.”

“What did you find?”  


Arya shook her head. “Nothing. Just endless sea. Maybe there is land, but I wasn’t meant to see it. And that’s ok. I sought what I was after. Everything that happened to me after we were separated years ago, up until I left on that ship. I needed to let it all go. A few months at sea, plus learning of an unexpected passenger,” She placed her hand on top of her belly, “changed that.”

“How did you find out?”

She shook her head again. “I should have known in King’s Landing, but because there was so much going on I didn’t even realize that I didn’t bleed. Didn’t have any other symptoms. A couple days in to the journey I started getting sick, but I thought it was just from being at sea. I was craving foods we most definitely did not have. I was very emotional. Lashing out at the crew when I didn’t need to. Crying a lot. The next month went by and I still didn’t bleed. It didn’t take me long to realize it. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but it was happening. Didn’t really sink in until I started to show.”

“But why did you come back?”

“Closing in on the second month at sea we still hadn’t found anything. I was starting to show, and I knew I had to make a choice. Keep going, risk running out of food, having a baby at sea, praying that we discover something, or turn back. Something changed within me. Instead of focusing on discovering something new, all I could think about was the babe. I told the crew one more week and if we didn’t find anything then we turn back. I didn’t want the baby to be born at sea, with nothing and spend who knows how long trying to find it, or I could come back so that’s what I did. Took six weeks, because we had the wind. I had never been happier to see land.”  


“So, you came straight here?”

Arya nodded. Gendry smiled with relief then stepped forward hastily and pulled her in to an embrace. Her arms went around his strong back. He still smelled the same as he did all those months ago in King’s Landing, and Arya allowed herself to physically and emotionally melt in his arms. After a while they stood and looked in to each other’s eyes. Tears made their way down her cheeks and Gendry used his thumbs to wipe them away.

“What’s the matter, why are you crying?” His voice was genuine with concern. Gods how he loved her.

Arya clung to him. “I’m not sure I can do this. Be a mother. I’m so young I thought I’d have years of adventuring to do still. I’m just not ready. I never thought this was me. I’ve never been the nurturing type.”

Gendry placed his hand on her cheek. “Hey, it’s alright. I know you wanted to be an adventurer for a while and you got to do that, not as long as you would have liked, but you still got to do it. Not anyone else can say what is west of Westeros. I didn’t think I was ready to be a lord. All I’ve ever known is being poor and a blacksmith. I wasn’t ready for this life, I didn’t really want it, I was fine before, but this is what was given to me and I’ve embraced it and every challenge that has come with it in the last six months.” He looked at her belly.  


“This baby, our baby, was given to you. You didn’t expect it, you didn’t want it, you didn’t think you’d ever have it, but you do. And there’s a reason for that, otherwise it wouldn’t have happened to you. It’s going to be a challenge, but you killed the Night King. You saved us all. If anyone can be a mother it’s you, Arya Stark.”

Arya looked up at him in awe. He was right. He got dealt something unexpected and so did she. He was going through what she was going through right now, just in a different way. He had always understood her, he was the only person who really ever did understand her and he was absolutely right. Arya buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he held her and rubbed her hair softly. After a few moments in his arms, Arya swallowed nervously and looked up at him.  
  
“Does your offer still stand? You told me in King’s Landing that you would wait for me as long as it takes.”

“Aye, I remember. And of course, it still stands. I would have waited years for you. Everything I told you that day is true. None of this is worth it if you’re not by my side. And now you are.”  

Arya grabbed his face in both of her hands and pulled him down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate, but still soft and tender. It had been months since they had kissed and all the emotions Arya felt the last time returned to her. She loved him then and she loved him now. The only difference now is that she’s finally ready to admit it as she grows the proof of their love inside her. She broke away from the kiss when the need to breathe overtook her.

“I love you, Gendry.” 

“I love you, too Arya.” He kissed her softly again and noticed she was crying again. It was very unlike her to cry like this. The baby was for sure changing her, breaking down her walls. “What’s wrong, now? Is it something I said?” Gendry said, worried.

Arya gave a small smile and shook her head. “No, I'm just happy. Happy to finally be back with you again.” She started to chuckle. “The babe is too. It’s moving, would you like to feel?” She held out her hand for his. He nodded and placed his hand in hers. She placed it on the top curve of her belly. They stood in silence looking in to each other’s eyes as the baby moved beneath their joined hands.

“That’s amazing.” Gendry said with a smile. Arya returned it. “I can’t believe it.”

“Me either sometimes. It’s interesting how the babe seems to know what I’m feeling. Right before you walked in I felt nervous, then the babe moved. I cry, it moves. I’m happy, it moves. I think they know you’re their father.”   


Gendry continued to feel their child move beneath their hands. “I would say so.” The amount of love he already felt for this baby overwhelmed him.  


“But just so we’re clear, just because I’m marrying you doesn’t mean I’m going to be your typical lady. I’m not going to sew and sit by the fire while you do all the work.”

“Well, I would hope not. Look, when I asked you to marry me those months ago I never wanted you to change who you are because we both know you’re not a normal lady. I’ve never wanted that, I just want you. We can redefine what it means to be a lord and lady. Maybe others will do the same.”

“Not likely, but things have changed.”

“Yes, they have.” He smiled and put his hands on her belly. The baby responds immediately.

“Everyone thinks it’s a boy, you know. Based on how I’m carrying. I try to tell them I’m just short, but I honestly don’t know.” Arya chuckles.

Gendry shakes his head as he continues to feel the child move. “No, they’re wrong. It’s a girl. A strong, fierce, wolf-headed girl like her mother. She’ll be shooting arrows before she can walk.” He smiled at the thought.

Arya smiled back at him. “I guess we’ll find out in a few months.”

“We should probably start planning the wedding then.” He laughed. Arya pressed a small kiss to his lips.

“Yes, but nothing too fancy, my lord. ”

“As you wish, milady.” Arya smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder.

 

Epilogue

They married a month later. Only Arya’s siblings were invited, as well as Hot Pie. It was small, but it was all Arya ever wanted. Part of her couldn’t believe she was finally marrying, something she said she’d never do, but the other part of her knew this was the easiest decision in the world. Even if there wasn’t a baby, she still would have chosen him anyway. She has loved him for a long time and she would have returned after her journey west, no matter how long that would have been. In a way, this baby was the best thing that has ever happened to her as it got her back to the people she loves sooner. And she was looking forward to this new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I haven't written in a while and I rewrote this like three times. In this fic I am under the impression that Arya and Gendry had time together while they were all in King's Landing. If anyone would like to read a fic of that, let me know because I have some ideas for how that would go. 
> 
> I have a pregnancy time line that I would like to clear up. This baby was conceived before the Battle of Winterfell. In reality, Arya probably would have known she was pregnant before she left for her voyage, but there was a lot going on there and it wasn't on her mind. And when the mind is jumbled, it can't connect to the body. I don't have her symptoms showing up until after she's on the ship because her mind is now finally clear, therefore she is more connected to her body. She is 26 weeks pregnant when she arrives at Storm's End. I also have her carrying low and out front because she is petite. 
> 
> I left this open for more chapters because I have a second chapter written. It's mostly a labor and birth chapter. It's a bit more radical as opposed to other birth scenes I've read taking place in this universe, but Arya is not a typical character, not a typical woman, and therefore would not have a typical birth. 
> 
> Thank you! Let me know what you think!


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tail-end of Arya's pregnancy and the birth of her and Gendry's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to say a huge Thank You to all of you who have read this story, left kudos, and comments! I am completely blown away! For this chapter take everything from birth taking place in this period and throw it out the window. Arya is not a typical woman and would not have a typical birth. This is birth as it should be and I wanted Arya to have a birth like this because she deserves it. This chapter is longer than I originally thought. I was thinking about separating it, but it wouldn't have worked.

Eleven weeks after the wedding Arya and Gendry were settling in to bed. Arya’s stomach had grown considerably and the midwife estimated that she should have delivered a week or more ago, but the baby had their own plan. The baby had dropped and Arya was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as each day went on. While she had enjoyed feeling the baby move and seeing how it was growing, she was ready for it to come. Arya was turning down the furs on her side of the bed and grunted in frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” Gendry asked her, concerned. 

“This baby is never going to come out. I’m convinced they are just going to stay in there forever. I’ve been having signs for weeks that they’re ready, but still nothing.” She said irritated. 

Gendry chuckled. “I don’t know much about pregnancy, but I do know that the babes always come out. She’ll come when she’s ready.”

“I know he or she will come out, I’m just ready now. Are the girls from the village coming tomorrow?” Arya said changing the subject. Shortly after arriving at Storm’s End she wanted to start implementing a program to teach young girls in the village how to use weapons and defend themselves. She believed it was important for every child to learn. Gendry thought it was a great idea and they made it happen. Some of his advisors were against it, but he made it clear to them that things were changing in the world and it was about time for something like this to happen.

“Yes, after breakfast they will be here. Are you sure you’re up to it?” 

“I’m pregnant, not crippled. I’ve been doing it the past two months, I’ll do it again tomorrow.” 

“Alright. I know you can do it. Try and get some sleep.” 

“I’ll try. It’s hard these days.” Whenever she had tried to sleep, the baby always liked to kick her and make it hard for her to get comfortable. 

“I know it is.” They got in to bed and lay facing each other. Gendry rubbed Arya’s cheek and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. His hand went down and rubbed her belly. He had loved feeling the baby move as her stomach grew and soon he’d be able to hold them. “I love you. Both of you.” 

Arya smiled. “I love you, too. We both do.” The baby squirmed around inside her. The movements recently were becoming slower since the baby was getting bigger. 

The following morning Arya had awoken just after dawn. She was watching Gendry as he woke up and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “Good morning.” She whispered.

“Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?” Gendry yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Pretty well, surprisingly.” 

“That is surprising.” They both thought it unusual since the baby usually keeps her awake.

Arya and Gendry woke and got dressed. He finished before her. “I’m going to go check on breakfast.”

“Alright, I’ll be down in a minute.” She gave Gendry a smile as he walked out the door. Arya finished getting dressed and was about to leave the room when she felt a low, dull cramping in her lower abdomen. It wasn’t painful, more of a nuisance than anything. She left the room and went about her morning. Towards the end of breakfast, she felt another one, just like the one before. 

After breakfast, a group of young girls arrived from the village. During the first few hours of the training Arya felt a few more of the cramps, but did not think much of them. They were not painful and she continued training the girls in archery. One of them tugged on her shirt. 

“Milady, when is your baby coming out?” Asked a girl of about eight years old. 

Arya leaned down and smiled at the girl. “Very soon, young one, very soon. Now keep your elbow up.” She said moving the girl’s back elbow up higher. 

Arya concluded her lesson and dismissed the girls back to the village. They were always so happy when she had finished with them. She loved teaching them how to protect themselves and had never felt prouder of being the lady of Storm’s End. 

She went to find Gendry after. On her way, she felt another cramp. She found Gendry in his study practicing writing with Lord Davos. He was writing on a piece of parchment. She knocked then stuck her head in the door. 

“How’s the lesson going?” 

“Good, my lady. We just need him to start writing a little smaller otherwise any ravens he sends will not convey much information.” Davos spoke matter-of-factly.

“I’m trying, it’s hard to write small when I can barely read in the first place.” Gendry said, frustrated. 

“It’s alright. You’ll get it soon. How about a break. Lunch is just about ready.” Arya told them. 

“Well, if you will both excuse me, I will be going to get some of that food.” Davos said as he took his leave. 

Arya chuckled at Gendry’s confused expression. “It’s alright you know. You’ll get the hang of it. You know all your letters you just got to work on spelling and writing. You’re almost there.”

“I know I am, it’s just frustrating. I didn’t think it would take this long.” 

“Well as a child learning letters and writing takes years. You don’t have that kind of time so you need to learn it all at a quicker pace. But you’re smart and you will get the hang of it in no time. I believe in you. Now let’s go eat.” Arya walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away Gendry immediately saw the look of discomfort on her face. 

“Arya, are you alright? What’s wrong?” His voice dripping with concern. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ve been having some small pains ever since this morning. Nothing too painful, just annoying.” 

“Is it the baby? Is it coming? Should I get the maester or the midwife?” He said, starting to panic. 

Arya put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “Calm down. It could be, but let’s not get them just yet. It could be a whole day before anything happens. Let’s just wait and see.”

“Alright, I trust you.”

“Thank you. I just don’t want everyone to get in an uproar for nothing.” 

After lunch Arya felt the need to take a nap and Gendry followed her to the bedroom. He had gotten her a glass of water and was lowering the furs on her side of the bed. Arya spoke as she watched him.

“Listen, I’ve been thinking it over and I would like you to be in the room when the baby is born. I know that’s not considered proper, but I’ve never been proper my whole life and I’m not going to start now. If there’s even a way to even get around the maester and midwife then that’s what I’d prefer. I don’t want people telling me what to do or how to do it. I just want to have our baby the way I want. Do you think you can handle it?”

“We’ve fought the dead, I’m pretty sure we can handle anything.” He chuckled.

“The midwife told me last time she saw me that she’s seen men go through bloody battles, but when it comes to birth they just can’t handle it. It’s messy, it’s bloody, but it’s beautiful. She’s helped me realize that and I want to take control of my experience. She has told me all about it and I think I’m ready.” 

“So, no maester or midwife?” Gendry was slightly confused, but he trusted Arya completely.

“I would prefer not. Unless I ask for them, or if something is wrong. If everything is fine though they can come after the baby is born. Can you do that for me?”

“You’re going to do it either way, no matter what I say, but yes.” 

“Thank you.” She kissed him softly and grunted softly in pain. 

“Another one?” 

Arya nodded. Then settled in the bed. 

“Anything else you need my love?” 

“No, but you should probably go and borrow some spare linens. I have a feeling we’re going to need them.” Arya settled on the bed and Gendry kissed her head. She was asleep before he even returned. 

A couple hours later Arya woke up. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Arya continued to have contractions fairly regularly, but the intensity was still low. It wasn’t until dinner time that they started to come closer together and more intense. She retired to their chamber afterward and Gendry followed her. 

“Hey, what’s wrong.” He asked, worried, he walked over to her and rubbed her back. 

“They’re coming closer together now. They’re stronger.” Arya breathed through her wave. 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“I would very much like a bath. It’ll help with the pain.” 

“Alright.” He walked over to her, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. “Gods, I love you.” 

Arya smiled. “I love you, too.” When Gendry left Arya closed her eyes and breathed. While she waited for Gendry she walked around the room. Gendry returned some time later with buckets of water. He filled the tub in the corner of the room. 

By the time the tub was full it was just after sundown. Arya was squatting by the tub, still clothed when she felt a tremendous amount of water run down her breeches. Luckily that seemed to have caught it and kept if from puddling on the floor. Gendry appeared panicked and Arya held up a hand to stop him from the ranting that she knew was coming. 

“Stop. It’s alright. My waters have broken, this is supposed to happen. Go get the midwife by yourself, put her in a room and let her stay overnight. She can come and check me, but then she leaves. Got it? And I’m going to need you to calm down otherwise I’ll kick you out.” 

Gendry swallowed and nodded. “Alright. I’ll be back.” He walked over and kissed her head and cupped her face in his hands. “Is this it?” 

Arya smiled softly at him and placed her hands over his. “I think so.” They shared a quick kiss and Gendry left. She undressed and got in the tub. The warm water instantly started relieving the pain. She lay in the tub as she breathed through each wave.

It was an hour before Gendry returned. He rushed over to her in the tub and kissed her head. “I’m sorry I took so long.” 

“It’s alright.” She smiled softly. She got out of the tub and dried off and put on a simple night dress. 

The midwife came in to room only to chastise Arya about not calling on her sooner. She checked her progress and determined she was half way there. Arya dismissed her since it still could be a while before the baby comes. The midwife tried to get Gendry to reason with her, but he let her know Arya was in charge and sent her away. 

“You should try and sleep, you know.” Arya said to him.

Gendry shook his head. “No, I want to be here for you. I want to experience this with you. Most men don’t, but I get to because you want me to. I’ll be up with you all night if that’s what it takes.” 

“Alright, but we both know how you get if you don’t sleep.” 

“I’ll take my chances.” He smiled and kissed her. He helped her up off the bed and she winced in pain. He rubbed her lower back as the wave passed over her. 

Several hours later the castle had fallen silent. Everyone was sleeping, except for Arya and Gendry. Arya had continued to labor on her own with Gendry’s support. Her waves were coming every five minutes. 

Arya closed her eyes and focused. Instead of focusing on the pain she focused on bringing her baby earth side. With every wave that passed through her she pictured the baby coming down further. She got in tune with her body and did whatever felt natural to her. She changed positions several times, walked around the room and even leaned against the cold stone walls. 

Gendry had spread the linens he had brought up earlier over the bed so Arya could lay down. He lay behind her and every time a wave of pain came through her he rubbed her lower back, which seemed to help some. 

“We haven’t talked about names yet.” Arya said when she had a break in between waves. She turned to face him. 

“You’re right we haven’t. Did you have any in mind?” He asked her. 

Arya nodded. “If it’s a boy, Sandor.”

“Like the Hound?” Gendry wasn’t so sure about the name. 

“Yes. Without him I never would have left King’s Landing. I would have probably died there just as he did.” 

Gendry nodded, she was right. “Alright. What about a girl?”

“I haven’t thought about it much.” 

“We don’t have to decide right now. We can decide after.” Gendry rubbed her shoulder and Arya nodded. She closed her eyes and nodded as another wave came over her. 

Another couple hours had passed and Arya’s waves were getting stronger and closer together. She was pacing around the room. 

“Arya, what do you need?” Gendry asked warmly. 

Arya walked over to him. “Come hold me. I just need to hold on to you.” She walked over to him where he was standing by the bed. She threw her arms over his neck. She closed her eyes and she swayed back and forth. When another wave came through her she groaned in to his chest. His arms went to her lower back and rubbed it like he had been, which helped to calm her. 

Gendry was truly in awe of her in this moment. He had always been in awe of her, ever since they were young, but now watching her bring their child in to the world, made him truly speechless of her strength. He kissed the top of her head. “You are amazing. You are so strong. I am so proud of you. I’ve always known you were strong, but seeing you now makes me realize how strong you truly are. You amaze me Arya. You always have and you always will.” 

Arya looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a tired smile. “Gendry. I love you so much. You have always trusted me and believed me when no one else did. And now you’re doing that again. You’re letting me do this my way and that means so much.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. She pulled away from the kiss and immediately buried her head again in to his chest as another wave passed through her and she vocally groaned, clearly in pain. 

Arya continued to cling to Gendry. Groaning in to his chest on some waves, but not on others. She continued to breathe deeply and use her imagery to help her get through each wave. Gendry was always there to rub her back and give her gentle words of encouragement. 

Soon everything within Arya changed. “It’s time.” She told Gendry. She walked over to the window and looked out. She could just see the faintest light of the sun’s rays below the horizon. The castle would be starting to wake. She stripped herself of her night dress and threw it on the floor. Leaving her naked and uninhibited. She couldn’t have clothes getting in her way right now. She moved to the bed and got on her hands and knees. Gendry sat next to her, but gave her some space. 

Arya felt a tremendous amount of pressure as the next wave started. As it crested she pushed for the first time. She grunted deeply in her throat. When the wave ended she caught her breath and waited for the next one. After a few more pushes Arya’s body willed her to move. She switched to a squatting position.

When she pushed again the baby’s head started to crown and she couldn’t help but cry out in pain as it intensified. The feeling was overwhelming and more pain than she ever felt, but she knew she was nearly there. With one more push the baby’s head emerged. Arya put her hands down. She gave one small push and the baby fell in to her hands. She immediately brought them up to her chest and rubbed their back, instinct taking over. She sat down on the bed. The baby was quiet for a moment, but then opened their mouth and let out their first breath, a triumphant first cry that immediately filled the room. 

Arya smiled in relief, joy, and love. The baby was here and was crying against her chest. Gendry came closer to her, smiling ear to ear. He could not believe what he just witnessed. Arya had delivered their baby almost entirely by herself. She was driven by instinct, not controlled by another. She did what her body had told her to do and it was beautiful. 

Arya held the squalling infant out in front of her. The baby was covered in some blood, their skin tone becoming pinker. A fair amount of black hair covered their head. Gendry looked at the baby with her. She let out a slight chuckle. “You were right. A girl.” 

Gendry smiled and kissed Arya’s head with a chuckle. “I knew it. You did it, Arya. She’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” 

Arya smiled at him and brought the baby back to her chest. She looked at the baby and tears started to well in her eyes. She held the baby close. She truly was a beautiful baby girl. Her cheeks were round, her chin smooth, her nose small and perfect. She felt an overwhelming amount of emotion come over her. Arya loved her more than she ever thought she was capable of. The tears made their way down her cheeks. It that moment Arya knew her heart needed this little girl, no matter how apprehensive she was to become a mother, this was meant to be. 

Gendry scooted closer to Arya and placed his arm around her. They looked at each other and kissed. He looked at his daughter and felt so much love for her. She was so perfect. The baby had started to settle down on Arya’s chest. She leaned down and kissed her head, not caring about the mess. The baby finally opened her eyes. Blue like her father’s.

Arya smiled and ran her finger down the little girl’s cheek. “She has your eyes. Just like I hoped she would.” 

“Aye, she does.” He hesitantly ran his finger down her cheek as Arya did. Touching his daughter for the first time made the emotions running through his heart intensify. He placed his hand on top of Arya’s as it cradled their daughter against her chest. “She needs a name.” 

Arya nodded and looked at the baby. “I thought it would be easy. I could just pick a name from my family and that would be it. Usually, that is what is done, but I’ve never done things the normal way. She is a strong babe. I knew that as soon as I found out about her. She survived King’s Landing and months at sea. She deserves to have a name all her own. How about Lysanna?” Arya looked up at him. 

“Lysanna.” Gendry tested the name on his lips and smiled. “It’s perfect. A strong name for a strong girl.” 

“You can go get the midwife now.” She told Gendry. He was hesitant to leave them, but knew they would be alright. He kissed Arya’s head and headed out the door. 

The midwife returned with Gendry and helped Arya with the final stage, Gendry never leaving her side. Arya was adamant that the baby never be taken from her. Already such a mother wolf. They burned the cord and cleaned the baby off right there on the bed. Once they had settled the baby started searching for Arya’s breast to suckle. She latched on easily. Arya smiled at how smart her little girl already was. 

“Look at you, little one, so smart already. You’ll be a fighter.” Arya spoke to her daughter and their eyes locked as she fed from her breast. She could feel Gendry’s eyes watching them. He smiled at hearing Arya talk to their daughter. Seeing Arya transform into a mother so quickly had only made him fall more in love with her. 

When the baby had finished feeding Arya held her over her shoulder to release the trapped air. She then turned to Gendry. “Gendry, would you like to hold your daughter?” 

Gendry smiled. “I would, very much. I’ve never held a baby before. What should I do?”

“You should take off your shirt. The skin contact is good for them.” At her words Gendry removed his thin shirt, still in his night clothes from the night before. “You need to support her head.” She held out the baby for him and placed her in his arms, her head settling in the crook of his arm. Gendry wrapped his other arm around the baby’s small body.

Gendry looked down at the baby. She appeared so much smaller in his large arms. He smiled down at her and she looked up at him with familiar blue eyes. “Hello, Lysanna.” His heart swelled as he gazed upon his daughter. He still couldn’t believe that he was a father, even now as he held his child in his arms. “Look at you, you’re beautiful. Just like your mother.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her small head. 

Arya smiled, watching Gendry with their daughter made her heart swell. She knew he would be an excellent father. And she could not wait to see how their new life would be now that the baby was here. 

After a few minutes being in her father’s arms Lysanna began to cry, causing Gendry to panic slightly. “What did I do? Is she alright?” 

Arya chuckled. “Yes, she’s fine. I think she’s just getting tired. Bring her here.” She motioned for Gendry to hand the baby to her. He gingerly passed the baby over to her and Arya held her against her chest. The baby stopped crying, yawned then closed her eyes. Arya placed Lysanna between her and Gendry on the bed. “We should try and sleep too. We’ve been up for quite a while.” 

Gendry nodded in agreement. They settled in the bed and he pulled the furs up over them, making sure not to cover Lysanna too much. Before he closed his eyes, Arya called softly to him. 

“Gendry?” Her voice was quiet.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Arya looked down at the sleeping babe. “For her. I didn’t realize how much I needed her until now.”

Gendry smiled and leaned over and kissed her, being careful of the baby between them. “I should be the one thanking you, milady, for I feel the same way.” He kissed her again, deeply, tears ghosting at the edges of his eyes. When he pulled away he noticed a tear falling down Arya’s cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. “Now sleep, you’ve earned it.” 

Arya smiled and put her head on the pillow. Sleep found her quickly. For a moment Gendry just stared at his two girls as they slept and wondered how he ever got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it was long. I would love to continue with this young family, but not quite sure how to so any ideas would be appreciated, if you all want to see more with them. I was thinking of doing a chapter of Arya's siblings coming to meet the baby, but not sure if people want to read that.
> 
> I told you all this birth would be different and I hope you liked it. Some call my views radical, but I see them as natural. My views on birth are how birth should be: undisturbed, physiological, and led by the woman. Not everyone thinks this way and that is OK! I just wanted to portray birth this way with my favorite fictional character. 
> 
> A little bit of a timeline: Arya gives birth at 41 weeks. She is in labor for just about 24 hours. I purposefully made the baby born at dawn as some more "bringer of the dawn" imagery. I decided to use 'waves' instead of 'contractions' because it seemed more appropriate for the time. And contrary to popular belief, yes you can get in the bath after your water breaks. Midwives and doulas will say yes, doctors will say no due to very rare chance of infection.
> 
> I made baby a girl because this universe is so male dominated and the importance of having sons is too prevalent for me. Any daughter Arya has will be raised the same as a son and be told she can be whatever she wants. When naming her I looked at the Stark family tree and saw that children are usually named after previous family members. I chose Lysanna (Lis-ahna) because it's a nod to Lyanna Stark, but also different enough to be considered its own name. Arya has never been normal and would not necessarily name her children after someone she hardly knew and didn't have a personal impact on her life. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting this story! I can't to write more for Gendrya. I'm thinking of writing a smutty final meeting in King's Landing, but I know a lot of people have been writing final scenes with them. Let me know if you'd like that. Thank you again!


	3. Postpartum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry adjust to new life with their baby.

A few hours later Gendry awoke to Arya and his newborn daughter still sleeping. He looked over at them and smiled. He had never truly been happier. He had the love of his life and now his baby daughter and nothing could have made him a happier man. He gave both of them gentle kisses on their heads before changing his clothes. He had to go and tell Davos and he had to try his hand at writing to announce the birth of their child.

He had learned that most noble houses would send ravens to all the others, but he and Arya did not want to do that. It didn’t matter to them if everyone knew of their child’s birth, so they decided they would only send ravens to family and Hot Pie. 

He found Davos in the great hall. Business in the castle had not ceased, though Gendry felt like he’d been away from it for quite some time. Witnessing the birth of his child had transported him to another world and he had forgotten what had been going on outside of their bedchamber. 

“Davos.” Gendry called to him and Davos turned around with a smile on his face. 

“Congratulations, my lord.” He shook Gendry’s hand then pulled him in for a brief embrace. “The midwife informed me your lady wife gave birth at dawn, but failed to tell me more. Told me it wasn’t her place.” 

Gendry’s smile had not faltered from his face. “Thank you.” Normally he would have corrected Davos for calling him my lord. He truly hated the title. He also knew Arya would not appreciate what he had called her as well, but he was too elated for it to bother him. “I can’t believe it myself actually.”

“Well, tell me, boy or girl? Healthy? How are they doing?” 

Gendry’s smile got even wider. “A girl. Strong, beautiful, perfect. Arya was fierce. Did everything on her own. I got to see her be born. It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. They’re both sleeping now. Gods know they deserve the rest.” His eyes started to tear up. 

Davos clapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to fatherhood, son. I still remember when Matthos was born. Nothing quite like it.” His face turned somber. “Make sure you tell that little girl how much you love her every day. I didn’t quite say it enough to Matthos and I regret it every day.”

“I will. I promise.” Gendry smiled sadly at him. He couldn’t imagine how much Davos missed his son. He didn’t want to downplay Davos’ feelings, but he needed help. “I need your help. I need to send ravens to Arya’s family and invite them to come meet the   
babe. I hope my writing is small enough.” Gendry said urgently. He wanted to get back to his wife and baby as soon as possible. 

Davos chuckled and the two went to the study. After several attempts Gendry was able to write a few simple sentences on parchment saying: Lord Gendry and Lady Arya are pleased to announce the birth of their child. Both are healthy. Your presence is requested to meet the child if you desire. 

It was simple, but it was all he could manage to fit on the parchment apart from his name. Normally, those announcements mentioned whether the child was a boy or girl and potentially the name, but he didn’t have room for that. He and Arya also did not like being identified by a family name so he chose to use their first names instead. Arya still mostly went by the name of Stark still as that is what people knew her as and Gendry didn’t mind. He was still getting used to being a Baratheon himself. To be honest he wasn’t even sure if he wanted their child to be called a Baratheon since he truly didn’t feel like one. That would be something he and Arya would have to discuss. 

After he finished writing copies of the messages he turned to Davos. “Davos, can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything, my lord.” Though Davos appeared unsure.

“For a fortnight, I would like you to be acting lord. I need to take care of Arya and the babe. She’s going to need someone to tell her to stay in bed while she heals. Something bad could still happen and I need to be there for her. Can you do that for me?”

Davos smiled at how thoughtful Gendry was. He truly loved his wife and child and he wanted to be the one to care for them. He was young, but he truly admired him. “Of course, lad.” 

Gendry smiled widely. “Thank you, Davos. I owe you.” 

“You owe me nothing. Now get back to them. I’ll send the ravens.”

Gendry left the room and got some food from the kitchen and some water for Arya. She would probably be hungry when she woke up. 

He returned to their bedchamber and smiled when he noticed them still asleep. He set down the plate and cup on the table next to his side of the bed and sat next to his wife and baby. Baby Lysanna was swaddled and lying next to Arya. Her face was so soft and he could hardly believe she was his. The baby’s chin started to twinge and seconds later she let out a piercing wail. Gendry immediately picked his daughter up and tried to calm her. He gently bounced her in his arms and shushed her. It didn’t work. She turned her head towards his chest and opened her mouth. 

Arya awoke quickly to the sound of her baby crying. She opened her eyes and turned to her right side. Gendry was there trying to calm their daughter, but failing. She couldn’t help but let out a smile. He was trying so hard. She sat herself up and spoke. “Hey.” 

Gendry looked over at Arya and smiled in relief. She still looked tired, but she was beautiful. “She started crying. I picked her up, but nothing is helping.”

She looked at Lysanna and saw her open mouth, searching for a breast. “You don’t have tits. That’s why.” She pulled down her dress to expose her breasts. She gently took the infant from Gendry’s arms and held her up to her breast. The baby latched on immediately, her crying ceased. Arya hissed at the sudden pain of the baby’s latch, but it went away quickly. 

“You alright?” 

“Yes. When she first latches on it hurts some.”

Gendry was quite impressed with Arya’s intuition. Though his face still held a sad expression. Arya noticed immediately. 

“What’s wrong?” Her voice concerning. 

“I don’t think she likes me.” 

Arya twisted her face, quizzically. “What would make you think that?”

“I tried to calm her and I couldn’t. A father should be able to calm his own crying child.”

“Gendry, she was hungry. The only thing that could have quieted her was my tits. It has nothing to do with you. Alright?” 

Gendry nodded and he felt better. “I brought you some food. It’s going to get cold.” 

Arya smiled. “Thank you. It’s alright if it does.” She saw Gendry reaching to the bedside table to grab the plate. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to feed you.” 

“I am perfectly capable of feeding myself, you know.” She said, defying him gently.

“Yes, but your hands are full.” He nodded toward the child at her breast. “You carried our child delivered her, and are now feeding her with your body. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. You deserve to let someone else take care of you. Let me feed you while you feed her.”

Arya’s eyes welled up with tears and she smiled. All she could say was, “Okay.” Gendry cut the chicken on the plate and placed a bite on the fork and brought it up to Arya’s mouth. She eagerly took it with a chuckle and chewed. “That’s good.” 

“I sent ravens to your siblings and Hot Pie. I didn’t have enough room to mention that she was a girl, or her name, but I asked them to come and meet her.” 

Arya smiled. “Very good. Unfortunately, I don’t think Jon will be able to come since he is in exile, but I can write to him and tell him about her. He would like to know. Bran probably already knows because he’s Bran, and he most likely is too busy to come. Hot Pie may or may not. He probably wouldn’t even know what to do with a baby. Sansa will probably come for sure. It will take her at least a fortnight to arrive so we have some time.”

Gendry fed Arya another bite. “Speaking of which, I’m taking the next two weeks off so I can be here for you while you lie in and recover. You deserve my undivided attention and like it or not you are going to need help. I also know you’re not a fan of the maester and the midwife will be in as well. Someone will have to run interference between the three of you.”

Arya looked shocked. “You can’t do that. You need to be the lord of the castle. There are matters that you need to attend to.” She had vague memories of how busy her father was after Rickon was born. He was hardly ever with her mother. 

Gndry gave her a sly smile and a light chuckle. “Davos is taking care of them. There’s no place I’d rather be than by your side.” He leaned forward and kissed her, then gave her a bite of food. “And I believe I can do whatever I desire. I am the lord.” 

Arya chuckled at him while chewing. She looked down at Lysanna in her arms, sucking hungrily at her breast, getting all the early milk she could. Hearing her little gurgles as she ate made Arya smile. She still couldn’t believe how much she loved this little baby, or that she was actually a mother. She still wondered if she would be a good mother to her daughter. She wasn’t ready to be a mother in the first place, but here she was, yet it all felt right somehow. A smile graced her lips and she let out a laugh. 

Gendry held up a goblet of water for her to drink and looked at her quizzically, “What’s so funny?” 

Pulling away from the goblet, she continued to laugh. “I just can’t imagine how young Arya would react if she knew that this was where she would be.”

Gendry chuckled. “She’d probably punch current you in the face.” 

Arya laughed in agreement. “Yes, and say something condescending.” The smile faded and she looked down at her daughter. “I still can’t believe it myself, actually. Even though I am holding our baby, and feeding her from my own breast. I just feel like it’s a dream that I will wake up from and I’ll be alone again.” 

Arya was not afraid of being alone, quite the contrary, as she had been alone during her most formative years. She was afraid that now that she finally had a purpose in life, the gods would be cruel enough to take it away from her. 

Gendry leaned forward and rubbed her cheek softly. He leaned in and kissed her lips, putting enough pressure on them so she would know it was real. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s not a dream. It’s real. And you never have to be alone again. I promise you.” 

Tears threatened to escape Arya’s eyes as Gendry remained close. He kissed her closed eyeslids and could feel the salty tears on his lips. “Open your eyes.” He whispered. She obliged and looked at him, love soaring from her eyes in to his. “We’re not going anywhere.” She nodded and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Gendry finished feeding Arya and Lysanna finished feeding several minutes later. Arya burped her and as Arya was holding her afterwards she let out a yawn, eliciting smiles from her parents. Everything she did was precious to them. 

“Is she tired again?” Asked Gendry. He knew very little about newborns, so this was all new to him.

Arya nodded. “Yes. Being born is hard work. Eating takes up a good amount of energy. She’ll be back up in a few hours to eat again. But I need to get out of this bed and walk around.” She placed the baby on the middle of the bed and moved to get up. Gendry quickly hopped off his side of the bed and nearly ran to Arya to help her up. Arya groaned but took his outstretched arm anyway. She was still very tired and sore, so she appreciated his help, even if she didn’t want it. 

Arya took a few steps and had to get used to walking with a newfound soreness down below, but it felt good to move again. Since she wasn’t allowed outside of the room she took as many laps as she comfortably could. 

“How are you feeling?” Gendry asked, concerned.

“Like I just had a baby.” Arya chuckled. “Sore, tired, but I have never been happier, honestly.” She went and looked out the window. The sun was shining which was unusual for the Stormlands. She smiled and looked over at Gendry. “Looks like our baby brought the sun.” 

“A good omen. Our daughter will do great things.” Gendry smiled and wrapped his arm around Arya as they stood in the warm sunlight coming in through their window. 

 

Three days after the birth of their child Arya awoke to the overwhelming feeling of fullness in her breasts. The midwife said this would happen when her milk comes in. Luckily, Gendry was awake and swaddling Lysanna next to her on the bed. Gendry looked up and smiled at her.

“Good morning. She woke up, but didn’t cry. I didn’t want to wake you. She’s probably hungry though.”

Arya smiled at them and pulled her night dress down to expose her breasts. Gendry’s eyes immediately went to her chest, widening. Arya chuckled at him.   
“Why are you staring?”

“I- I’m sorry, it’s just they look…” Gendry stammered and trailed off, a blush immediately forming on his cheeks. 

“Bigger? Well, my milk came in and they actually hurt some so I would very much like my baby so she can help.” She held out her arms. Gendry had to pry his eyes away from Arya’s chest and place Lysanna in her arms. 

“Would you like me to go get you some breakfast?” Gendry kissed her cheek. 

“I would love some, thank you.” Gendry left the room and Arya looked down at Lysanna. 

The baby girl looked up at her mother’s eyes. Arya smiled and kissed her small head then brought her to her breast. She latched on kept her eyes fixed on her mother’s. Arya looked into her child’s blue eyes as she suckled and felt such a strong connection to her. 

Arya rubbed her baby’s cheek with her free hand and smiled at her. “If I knew how much I would love you I wouldn’t have given my mother so much lip growing up. She never told me how much love a mother truly has for their child. Maybe because she never thought I would be one. I wish I could apologize to her for how I acted towards her. She just wanted what was best for me, but she didn’t know what truly was best. I promise you, Lysanna that I will always be here to support you, no matter what you want to be. If you want to be lady of this castle then you can do it. If you want to be a soldier you can do it. No matter who you want to become I will be here for you, I promise. I love you.” 

 

The following morning Arya was taking a bath with Lysanna laying on her chest. The baby was starting to fall asleep as her mother rubbed her back. Gendry entered walked over to Arya behind the screen. 

“Arya, a raven came for you.” There was a tone of urgency in his voice. He held out the scroll to her. “There’s a Stark seal on it.” She opened it and read it quickly then a smile appeared on her face. “What is it? What does it say” 

Arya looked up at him. “Sansa’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was having some personal issues and didn't have much time or motivation. However, it's back now and I can't wait to continue this story. I have several ideas and this was mostly just filler. I am excited for the next several chapters. I would also love to hear things that you all would like to see. I'm trying to portray more of real life with a new baby with them and the struggles and joys that come along with that. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It means a lot to me!


End file.
